closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Spelling Television
Logo descriptions by Jason Jones and Shadeed A. Kelly Logo captures by Eric S., V of Doom, Shadeed A. Kelly, Bob Fish, bmasters9, EnormousRat, and snelfu Editions by V of Doom, Shadeed A. Kelly, and Bob Fish Background: The film and television producer Aaron Spelling established his own television production company first under the name of "Aaron Spelling Productions, Inc." in 1969. In 1986, Spelling took his company public after raising $80 million. On March 11,1989, Aaron Spelling Productions was reincorporated as "Spelling Entertainment Inc." after acquiring Laurel Entertainment, Inc. andWorldvision Enterprises Inc.The same year, Spelling launched a sub-division named "Torand Productions, Inc.", which was named after Spelling's two children: To'ri and '''Rand'y Spelling. On April 6, 1991, Spelling Entertainment Inc. was acquired by The Charter Company, who then merged with Spelling Entertainment Inc., and The Charter Company was renamed to "Spelling Entertainment Group" on October 5, 1992. In 1992, Spelling Entertainment was renamed again as "Spelling Television". In 1993, Spelling Entertainment Group was acquired by Blockbuster, Inc. and established "Big Ticket Television" (a.k.a. "Big Ticket Entertainment" and "Big Ticket Pictures") in 1994. In 1999, Spelling Entertainment Group merged with Viacom (later renamed "CBS Corporation" in 2006), but Spelling continued producing shows until his death on June 23, 2006, at the age of 83. On April 4, 2007, it was announced that 7th Heaven's series finale on May 13, 2007 would be dedicated to Aaron Spelling. Every single episode from season 11, read these words at the beginning of the closing credits: "In memory of Aaron Spelling". Today, most of the Spelling Televisionlibrary is owned by CBS Corporation through CBS Television Distribution, while the company still survives as an in-name-only unit of CBS Television Studios (formerly "CBS Paramount Network Television"), a division of CBS Corporation. 1st Logo (1970-1991) Logo: In the ending credits of shows such as Dynasty and Hotel and TV movies, the text in the series type font would appear superimposed at the end: '''AN AARON SPELLING PRODUCTION Copyright © YEAR Aaron Spelling Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved or AARON SPELLING PRODUCTIONS Copyright © YEAR Aaron Spelling Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Variants: *On shows like The Love Boat and others, the company name was in a serif typeface with swashes (decorative touches to letters that were popular in the 70s): NAME In Association With AARON SPELLING PRODUCTIONS Copyright © YEAR Aaron Spelling Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved *Some series or TV movies would use a different copyright stamp mention instead of "Aaron Spelling Productions, Inc." saying either "Spelling Ventures Organization", "The Oil Company" (another one of Spelling's in-credit companies) , or for the final season of The Love Boat, "The Love Boat Company". *On Matt Houston, the text reads as "AARON SPELLING PRODUCTIONS, INC." and would follow the text, "A LARGO PRODUCTION". *Some early TV movies at the beginning would have the text "AARON SPELLING PRODUCTIONS, INC. presents". *On Dynasty: The Reunion ''in 1991, the Richard and Esther Shapiro IAW Aaron Spelling card was in gold on a black screen. FX/SFX: Seen on closing sequences with cut screens. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availability: Uncommon, last seen on ''Dynasty on SOAPnet. Currently on the DVD releases of the said series including the first two seasons of The Love Boat and Vega$ and the first seasons of''Matt Houston'' and Hotel. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1989-1992) Nicknames: "Abstract S", "Spiral S" Logo: Just a black screen with "SPELLING ENTERTAINMENT INC." in a white Elephant font, and a stylized "S" that somewhat resembles the "S From Hell" Screen Gems logo. This "S", however, has three lines going upward, three lines going down, and a rounded rectangular structure behind it. "SPELLING" has the largest typeface, and "ENTERTAINMENT INC." is progressively smaller, and appear below the Spelling name. Variant: On Twin Peaks, the logo is shown on a blue background. Plus the words are in a different font. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: None really, except for the zoom-in effect seen on 2nd season episodes of Beverly Hills, 90210. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st logo. Availability: Uncommon, still seen on Twin Peaks ''occasionally on Cloo and Chiller and the first two seasons of ''Beverly Hills, 90210 on SOAPnet and DVD. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1991-1992) Nicknames: "Abstract S II", "Spiral S II", "CGI Abstract S", "CGI Spiral S" Logo: On a light blue-green gradient background, we see the "S" from before, but this time, in silver without the rounded rectangular structure drawing in the logo. The words "SPELLING ENTERTAINMENT INC." in the same font as beore, sliding in the logo. The name sparkles. A registered trademark symbol fades in. The shadow moves near the text in the logo. FX/SFX: CGI animation''.'' Music/Sounds: A 3-note synthesized tune is used. Otherwise, it uses the finishing of the ending theme from any show, or it is silent. Availability: Seen on the second season of Beverly Hills, 90210 on SOAPnet. Scare Factor: Low, the animation is very crude and compared with the next logo. 4th Logo (1992- ) Logo: Against a teal blue background, two lines (one with streaks; the other with a filmstrip) roll out parallel to one another, then they connect with an arch at the right side, resembling the shape of a magnet. The word "SPELLING" slides-in from that direction, with the word "TELEVISION" inside the lower line. The "S" in Spelling is a bit larger than the rest of the logo, which shines in with "pings". From 1994 onward, the respective company byline fades-in below the logo. Bylines: Under it would read one of the following (as they appeared on screen): *1994-1995: "A UNIT OF BLOCKBUSTER ENTERTAINMENT" (accompanied by the Blockbuster Video logo, a blue and yellow ticket stub) *1995-1999: "a subsidiary of SPELLING ENTERTAINMENT GROUP, INC." *1999-2006: "A PARAMOUNT/VIACOM COMPANY" (from 1999-2000, it was in a plain Helvetica font; in 2000, the font was changed to that of Viacom's Wigga-Wigga logo) *2006-: "A CBS COMPANY" (appears in a laser inscription effect right under the Spelling logo; the text is in Futura that almost resembles as Viacom's Wigga-Wigga font) Variants: *Was referred to as "SPELLING TELEVISION INC." starting in 1999. *Was referred to as "SPELLING DAYTIME TELEVISION" on Sunset Beach from 1997-1999. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The sliding in of the "SPELLING" name. The animation is a bit simple, but worked well to maintain with the changing bylines. Music/Sounds: Same as the third logo. Otherwise, it uses the finishing of the ending theme from any show, or it is silent (as it was when ABC Family reran 7th Heaven) Availability: Common. As for the 1992 version, it can be seen on Beverly Hills, 90210 on SOAPnet as well as Melrose Place. The 1995 and 1999 versions can be seen on reruns of Beverly Hills, 90210 ''on SOAPnet, 7th Heaven on WGN America, and ''Charmed on TNT and WEtv, among others. The 2000 version can be seen on 7th Heaven on WGN America and Charmed on TNT and WEtv. Was last seen on Summerland ''on The N (now "TeenNick"). The 1994 version is seen on ''Beverly Hills, 90210 on SOAPnet and maybe last seen on Melrose Place on SOAPnet as well as Models, Inc. The "Daytime Television" variant is long gone, as Sunset Beach (the only show it was on) has not seen the light of day in over a decade; if you have tapes of that show, check them for this one. The 2006 variant is currently seen on DVD releases of Beverly Hills, 90210, and appeared on the final season of 7th Heaven. As for the version with the logo theme, it hasn't been seen in over a decade. Scare Factor: Low, its should be OK with most. Category:Logos